Pilot
The pilot is the 1st episode of The Adventures of Carly Pressman & Friends. Plot The video begins with Carly and Mario sitting at the kitchen table with their children, the ZhuZhu Pets, when Mario recalls marrying Carly. Pipsqueak then asks Carly how they got married and Carly explains how she was only 5 years old when she got married to Mario, much to Mr. Squiggles' dismay. At the age of 5, Carly is seen playing Super Mario 64 DS and falling in love with Mario. However, she is upset because Mario, while looking handsome, is already in love with Princess Peach. Not wanting to remain single for the rest of her life, Carly decides to go out in public to see if she can bump into Mario in person. Unexpectedly, it doesn't take long for Carly to bump into Mario in public. After Mario apologizes for bumping into Carly, he slowly begins falling in love with her and admiring her eyes. Carly doesn't recognize Mario and Princess Peach at first, but after Peach rushes Mario to leave to have lunch at Chipotle, she comes to the realization that she may have bumped into Mario himself. Mario introduces himself to Carly who gets excited easily. Carly explains how she wants to get married to Mario because of how handsome he looks. Mario then explains how he must divorce from Princess Peach to officially get married to Carly. Back at home, this convinces Chunk that Mario had two wives but Carly reassures him that she eventually got married to Mario. Peach is furious after becoming single because she's unsure who she can go to Chipotle to eat lunch with. She soon finds an Australian dog named Kipper proposing to a taco and is convinced he is actually proposing to her. Kipper then seems reluctant to marry Peach but eventually agrees and suggests to have a honeymoon at the World of Coca-Cola. On their way to the World of Coca-Cola, Kipper and Peach find an abandoned Pikachu without parents. Peach kisses him and Kipper then suggests adopting Pikachu so they take him to the courthouse to get adopted. Characters * Carly Pressman * Mario * Mr. Squiggles * Num Nums * Chunk * Pipsqueak * Princess Peach * Kipper * Pikachu * Yoshi (mentioned) Trivia * It is not directly revealed how Carly and Mario adopted the ZhuZhu Pets in this episode. * The Nintendo DS Lite that Carly is seen playing with at the age of five is actually a New Nintendo 2DS XL! * The original script for this episode consisted of the ZhuZhu Pets going to different places around the city of Atlanta and did not feature Kipper, Princess Peach, or Pikachu anywhere in the video. * Carly getting married to Mario at the age of five is a metaphor to how The Creator was introduced to Nintendo at the age of five. * The first video game that The Creator played was not Super Mario 64 DS, but Yoshi's Island DS. The Creator was later introduced to this game by her cousin Mario. * It is revealed in this video that Mario owns a pet Yoshi even though he is not usually seen in any other videos. * This episode was originally supposed to be filmed at Freedom Park and Georgia State Station in the city of Atlanta but was filmed at Ixchel's house because Bethany didn't want to go anywhere else to film. * The taco that Kipper is proposing to was a prop created by Ixchel. ' ' '' Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Carly Pressman & Friends